Derpy
Derpy, conocida por los fans como Derpy Hooves (al español Pezuñas/Patitas Vizcas/Chuecas) es una Pegaso, que usualmente se la puede ver de fondo interactuando con otros ponies. Su fama empezó a surgir después de que se haya posteado en una imagen de un pony bizco. Origen thumb|left|157px|La cara que lo comenzó todo. Espectadores alertan que notaron a una pegaso con los ojos cruzados en el primer episodio, parada entre la multitud presente en la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight Sparkle. Después la imagen fue capturada y publicada en los cómics de 4chan y en el panel de caricaturas'', los fans comenzaron a especular acerca de la naturaleza de este pony raro. Su nombre deriva del argot "derp", el cual está asociado con alguien que se comporta de forma tonta y normalmente esta relacionado con los ojos cruzados. 'Ojos en la Pared' La pegaso gris con una cutie mark de burbujas es una de los tantos ponys de fondo, escogida de una paleta y colocada en las escenas a voluntad de los artistas de presentación o "layout artists". En un principió no estaba planeado que la cara de la pony fuera visible en esa escena en particular, sin embargo, un cambio de presentación realizado posteriormente la hizo visible. Jayson Thiessen, el director supervisor del show, declaró que se dio cuenta y estaba bastante entretenido con la expresión. Desde que Hasbro dio al episodio luz verde, él no ordenó arreglar los ojos de Derpy. Thiessen dijo en P&R que estaba tan complacido con la popularidad que adquirió Derpy que solicitó alternar los ojos de Derpy en todos los episodios que no habían sido enviados a Hub aún (que fue a partir del episodio 15). 'Nombre' Lauren Faust ha reconocido el seguimiento de los fans hacia Derpy. Antes de que el nombre Derpy fuera utilizado por el equipo de producción, Faust declaró que en el episodio Envolviendo el Invierno, se hace mención de una pegaso con "cerebro de pájaro" llamada Ditzy Doo cuya aparición nunca sucede en la pantalla, no obstante se supone que el diseño de Derpy se le correspondería a ella. Aunque los ponys de fondo no tienen nombres oficiales, un animador del estudio dijo que el equipo apodaba a Derpy como "Stoneface (cara de piedra)", "Bubbles (burbujas)", "Bubblehead (cabeza de burbuja)" y "Ditzy". Thiessen declaró después que el equipo canadiense adoptó el nombre de Derpy. 'Subasta para la caridad' Lauren Faust participó en una subasta para los damnificados en Japón donando varios de sus bosquejos. Sin embargo, además de los bosquejos, ella dibujó un nuevo bosquejo de Derpy Hooves, el cual fué vendido por 2,151 USD. El personaje fue explicitamente llamado Derpy Hooves por el subastador. 'Mercadotecnia' la ropa deportiva oficial de Derpy está disponible en WeLoveFine.com Rol en el show Las primeras apariciones de Derpy son en el primer episodio de la serie en el fondo de muchas escenas, y, como se mencionó arriba, hace su aparición con los ojos cruzados en la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight Sparkle. Derpy puede ser vista durante la temporada trotando en el parque, ayudando a la preparación de una tormenta, participando en la "Carrera de las Hojas", visitando el mercado de Ponyville, entre otras. Ella es una de las ponis que admiran los muffins que horneó Pinkie Pie en Temporada de cosecha. Aparece con los ojos cruzados intencionalmente en Feeling Pinkie Keen; cuando Twilight está espiando a Pinkie Pie, una serie de objetos comienzan a caer en su cabeza: una maceta con una flor, un yunque, una carreta con heno y finalmente, un piano. Un movimiento de la cámara revela que los objetos fueron tirados por Derpy y su amiga, quienes están aleteando junto a un camión de mudanzas. Ella aparece en 19 episodios de la primera temporada como un personaje de fondo. Para la segunda temporada, ella se ha ganado el estatus de "personaje en el guión" en vez de ser un pony de fondo, y es considerada como un reto tipo "¿Dónde está Waldo?" para los fans. En la versión remasterizada de la canción de introducción o "opening" utilizada por primera vez en el episodio Lesson Zero, ella aparece en la ventana más alta del primer vagón del tren. Ella es una de las ponys bajo los efectos del hechizo que Twilight Sparkle lanzó sobre su muñeca, Smarty Pants, en Lesson Zero. Cuando la Princesa Celestia quita el hechizo, Derpy se halla luchando contra la alcaldesa, pero luego regresa a su cara con ojos cruzados. En Luna Eclipsed, Derpy Hooves se viste con muchas bolsas de papel color café y participa en el juego de Applejack durante la celebración de Nightmare Night, no obstante, mientras busca manzanas accidentalmente jala el tapón de la tina causando que toda el agua se vaya. También es omnipresente y prueba de ello esta en el capitulo The Ticket Master donde se le observa en varios lugares simultáneamente, se encuentra en las gradas durante el relato de Rainbow Dash en varios sitios donde se aprecian hasta 3 en el mismo cuadro(aunque dos están algo ocultas), localizada también en el relato de Rarity en la escena del altar en las filas derecha e izquierda simultáneamente, Derpy se va acercando cuando Pinkie Pie desvela la existencia del boleto extra y a pesar que parece no participar en la persecución es una de las ponis que acorrala a Twilight y a Spike de primera fila. Ella hace un breve cameo en Sisterhooves Social estando entre la multitud que escucha el anuncio de la Abuela Smith. En The Cutie Pox, una potranca con los mismos ojos y color de Derpy aparece brevemente en una toma del patio de la escuela, con la mayoría de su cuerpo oculto tras Apple Bloom y otra potranca. Derpy también hace una aparición en el libro de Twilight, aparece usando un snorkel. También aparce brevemente en la entrada del gallinero de Fluttershy en May The Best Pet Win!, un episodio desprovisto de ponis de fondo. En Mysterious Mare Do Well, ella aparecebrevemente entre la multitud que aclama a Rainbow Dash tras haber salvado a los viejos ponys que estaban en el balcón. En Sweet and Elite, ella aparece en una toma junto con muchos más ponis durante la canción Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), usando la misma bolsa de papel que era parte de su disfraz en Luna Eclipsed junto con un collar de perlas. Aparecio en el capitulo The Last Roundup, intenta ayudar a Rainbow Dash a poner cintas, pero destruye la mitad del ayuntamiento, ademas, en este capitulo Derpy tiene dialogos por primera vez en la serie. En The Cuttie Mark Chronicles, ella aparece entre el publico que disfruta del espectaculo en la historia de Rarity. Controversia Después de el episodio ''The Last Rounup, transmitido el 21 de enero del 2012 en donde Derpy Hooves habla por primera vez, la página Derpy Hooves News publico una noticia llamada "Derpy Hooves: Mentally Handicapped or Just Clumsy?" (Derpy Hooves: Discapacitada Mental o solo Torpe) donde se mencionaba que algunas personas consideraban a Derpy Hooves como ofensiva para personas discapacitadas por su comportamiento torpe y su manera de hablar "como retrasada mental". Sin olvidar que los fans la nombraron madre en ese episodio de una supuesta pony de mismo color de ojos y cabello, la cual enfocan en medio del discurso de la alcaldesa la cual en la escena de despedida a Applejack, le vuelven a enfocar mientras se dirige a Canterlot. thumb|left|200px El 30 de enero anunciaron que habian quitado el episodio de iTunes a concecuencia de quejas de que el nombre "Derpy" era ofensivo y se habian hecho peticiones a Hasbro de cambiar el nombre. El 2 de febrero, la página Equestria Daily publico un anuncio titulado "Mailmare is in Trouble" (La Yegua del Correo está en Problemas) en donde daban un link a una peticion para no cambiar el nombre, el mismo día Derpy Hooves News informo que Hasbro pidio quitar toda la mercancia con el nombre de Derpy Hooves en la tienda WeLoveFine.com El 3 de febrero del 2012 se subio una imagen de "Salven a Derpy Hooves" es una página de Reddit.com, acumulando 1,000 votos a favor en menos de 17 horas, después, ese mismo día, WeLoveFine.com cambio toda la mercancia cambiada, devuelta a su nombre original. Aún después de esto, Hasbro no ha dado una respuesta oficial sobre cambios en Derpy Hooves. Curiosidades *En el doblaje de América Latina, Derpy Hooves, no tuvo doblaje y no menciona su única frase Muffins. *En'' Empacando el invierno la llaman por '''Ditzy Doo.' *En The Last Roundup tiene diálogos por primera vez y es donde se confirma su nombre Derpy Hooves. *Derpy aparece en muchos episodios tanto de la primera temporada como en la segunda. *En ocaciones aparece más de una vez. *En el episodio It's about time, hay una pony parecida a ella. *En el episodio The cutie pox hay una pony con sus mismas caracteristicas.thumb|derpy con una rosa Apariciones de Derpy Hooves thumb|Derpy Hoves Todos conocemos a la trabajadora de Derpy ¿verdad? pero además de ser mencionada aparece en varios episodios, pero sale tan poco tiempo que no la notamos. Como por ejemplo el episodio 1 La magia de la amistad parte 1 el la fiesta que realiza pinkie pie en la casa de twiligth, esta junto a las demas ponis de fondo cuándo pasan caminado mientras pinkie le explica a su modo a twiligth la razón de la fiesta. Derpy también hace su aparición en el episodio 11 empacando el invierno sale una pequeñísima cantidad de tiempo además de ser mencionada por haber ido al norte, tambén ha salido en otros episodios por mucho mas tiempo asi que si se diero cuenta felicidades y si no compruébelos sale volando junto a otra pegaso, tambien sale en el episodio 5, cuando Pinkie pregunta "¿han visto Rainbow Dash?". Galeria Archivo:131641417111.png Galería de imágenes de Derpy Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de fondo Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Articulos Incompletos Categoría:Articulos Destacados